


如何惩罚乱发照片的男友

by Doublebb



Category: bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublebb/pseuds/Doublebb
Summary: | 如何惩罚乱发照片的男友关于今天pp拍的照片 衍生脑洞   颜色文学注意避雷
Kudos: 12





	如何惩罚乱发照片的男友

惩罚  
R/占有欲

马群耀抓着林祎凯，跟他一起看着关于他的热帖。  
林祎凯发的性感床照铺天满地传的到处都是，大家都在评论他有多性感。

马群耀越往下滑，脸越黑，感觉后槽牙都要咬碎了。  
林祎凯没想到玩大了，急忙上前哄他“呐，呐，不要生气”撒娇的在他脸上亲亲，亲亲他的嘴唇。

马群耀捏着手机不理他。

见撒娇不好使，林祎凯本来搂着他脖子的手，往下滑，一直滑到大腿根，手指微微张开，隔着裤子去揉他的生殖器，轻一下重一下的揉，马群耀马上就硬了。林祎凯边揉边舌头舔着他的耳垂，含到嘴里。

林祎凯太知道怎么撩拨他，解开他的裤子手灵活地钻进去，上下套弄了几下，人俯下去伸出舌头舔弄，果然马上马群耀就丢了手机，看着他在自己裆下活动着。“含进去”

林祎凯看了他一眼，平时他很不喜欢帮马群耀口，他太大了，总是没一会就让他舌根发酸。  
但今天想要哄好他，林祎凯听话的张大口，一点一点的含进去，边吞吐，边用舌头在马眼上打转，然后用力一吸。

果然听见马群耀吸了口冷气，还没来得及得意，自己身下一凉，马群耀直接扯掉了他的内裤，手指沾了冰凉的润滑液在他穴口边打转。

两个人已经同居很久了，林祎凯在家不喜欢穿外裤，通常都是穿着内裤，光着腿在家里晃。

马群耀就喜欢他这样，穿着纯白的内裤，腿也是白的，走路的时候，内裤微微卡进臀缝里，勾勒出臀尖的形状，整个人跟个剥了皮的水蜜桃一样，绵密香甜。  
所以经常两个人刚从床上起来，不一会马群耀又给人拉回床上去了，没完没了的压着人做爱，恨不得整个人跟他彻底从下到上粘在一起才好。

两个人对彼此的身体太熟悉了，马群耀没揉一会，就听见林祎凯塞得满满的嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟，声音都压在喉咙里。直接两支手指捅进穴里快速的抽插着，酥酥麻麻的感觉从下身涌上来，林祎凯都顾不上嘴里，浑身发软，腰整个塌了下去。

马群耀把他抱起来正面跨坐在自己身上，嘴巴毫不客气的含着他的乳头吮，又捏着他的臀部，像揉面团一样揉按着，按得林祎凯后穴发软，马群耀把自己的裤子解开，肉棒就戳在他的会阴处来回蹭，跟着他手上的动作，时不时的用巨物去戳那个小口，戳进去一点，又故意划开，林祎凯压抑不住的呻吟从唇边溢出来“嗯..啊..”

林祎凯被撩拨得动情难耐，乳头又被轻咬，这种刺激又无法疏解的感觉，只让他觉得自己空虚的不行，需要什么火热的巨物来填补。自己掰开臀肉，忍不住的撒娇道“进，进来好不好”

马群耀存了心要欺负他，把手附在他手掌上，带着他玩弄自己的臀肉，四只手手把两瓣臀肉紧紧挤在一起，把自己的火热夹在肉间来回抽动，这种模拟性行为比真的插入更让人心生荡漾。

林祎凯才反应过来，自己帮着马群耀在玩弄自己，后知后觉有点羞，忍不住催促“好了没有”

马群耀轻笑了一声，拿着自己的肉棒在他微微张开的穴口挤压，嘴里却说“以后还乱发照片吗？”

林祎凯一愣，他没想过马群耀会在这个时候问他这个，原来一直憋着坏呢

“不发了，不乱发了”  
“再发怎么办，你自己说”马群耀故意抵进去一个头，一动不动的卡着。

“我，我，我不发了”林祎凯被折磨的难受的要命，被撑开的穴口发酸，里面却空虚的要命，脑袋都转不过来了。

“你先想好，再犯怎么办，我们再继续，你说说你发这个照片，你知道我有多生气吗，你看看这个照片，你想想，你好好想想。”

林祎凯气的牙痒痒，偏偏这个时候马群耀唠叨的毛病又犯了，抓着林祎凯的腰不让他动，两个人就着结合的姿势，一直听马群耀来来回回念叨那两句话。

马群耀的力气又大，往外挣脱不开，林祎凯直接勾着他的腰，自己往他肉棒上压，竟然压进去了一大半。

马群耀的精力这才从照片上重新集中到正在做爱上来。

“不管怎么样，你得好好想想”边说边握着自己硕大的阴茎慢慢插入那个窄小的肉洞里，里面不停的绞着他，把他不住的往更深处吸，直到整个都插了进去。

林祎凯忍不住跟着他的动作发出呻吟，感觉自己整个人都被一点一点填满了“嗯，好深~顶到最里面了”

马群耀低头亲了亲他失神的眼睛，用力又往里面捅去，太舒服了，不管做多少次，里面都会紧紧的夹着他，绞着他，让他只能更用力的往里面捅去。

忍不住的动作越来越快，抓住林祎凯的腰，用力的撞，囊袋在他皮肤上快速的拍着，把穴口都拍的通红。

“嗯..啊！太快了..哥哥..太大了”林祎凯被压着快速的操弄着，他的腿脱力的快挂不住马群耀的腰，不住的往下滑。

“把腿再掰开点”

林祎凯听话的两只手捉着膝盖，更努力的往旁边打开的更大，大腿用力的折起来，这样方便了马群耀进的更深。“唔..啊！”

“哥哥，轻一点..哥哥，到底了..不能再进来了”林祎凯被插得乱七八糟，穴口充血变得鲜红，水液都被快速的动作撞的到处都是，整个房间都是他发浪的叫声和啪啪的水声。

马群耀就喜欢他意乱情迷，受不了的时候喊他，什么平时不愿意喊出口的称呼在这个时候，他都不由自主的叫。马群耀被他叫的更硬了，动作也越来越快。“宝宝，还拍床照吗？”

又来了！  
林祎凯叫的上气不接下气，但是身上的人的动作哪有一点变慢，反而越来越快，强烈的快感一浪一浪的，眼泪掉了下来“呜..不拍了..不拍了..你疼疼我”

平时可以疼他，这个时候可不行，马群耀一边加快速度，一边含着他的嘴唇用舌头来回舔弄。“等下就把照片删了，不许再发了！”

林祎凯胡乱的点头，忍不住的带着哭声呻吟着。  
“以后只许发给我看！”  
“唔..知..知道了”  
“等下再来一次”

“呜呜..哥哥，真的要坏了..唔”马群耀俯身咬住了他的嘴唇，一边用力的贯穿他。  
昏暗的灯光下，两具躯体交错在一起，淫靡不堪。  
不知道这场性爱什么时候才结束。

毕竟不听话的猫咪，总要受点惩罚。


End file.
